The Namikaze Girls
by Micake
Summary: Naruto is actually a girl named Naru...and she has an older sister named Naruko? Join the two as they slowly form a bond and all the drama and romance that happens in between. This is set in the shinobi verse! Also, I am somewhat bad at summaries, so there is more inside! (: Just so you know the main parings are KakashixNaruko and NaruxItachi. Rated M for future chapters.


**Hey Guys! Here is all of the chapters after the Prologue combined into one! Like I said in my Author's Note, I feel that this will be easier for everyone (me Included) to understand all the numerous flashbacks that go on. If you haven't read this story before, I hope you thoroughly enjoy yourself!**

**And check out my other story/stories if you want! (: **

**I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters even though I wish I did! **

**Have fun reading! **

* * *

~ 16 years ago~

Fourteen year old Naruko was currently in Konoha graveyard mourning the loss of two great shinobi and friends, Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara.

"Rin...Obito...I brought you some strawberries and dango. I know how much Rin loves strawberries…"

"That food is just going to rot…" said an unknown voice.

"Must you be so negative Kashi?" Naruko asked.

"It's not negativity, it's the truth." Kakashi replied, not a hint of emotion in his voice.

"Have more emotion Kakashi...Rin and Obito wouldn't want you to be like this."

"They aren't here so what does it matter…" Kakashi stated.

"Kakashi! Obito was your closest friend! And Rin...Rin loved you more than anyone. How dare you say it doesn't matter?"

"Naruko you and I both know I had no romantic feelings for Rin whatsoever, and as for Obito, I failed him by not protecting Rin from harm. I have no right to smile or laugh." Kakashi sighed, Naruko never understood him.

"Kashi…" Naruko turned to the boy beside her and hugged him. "Kashi, I'm still here...you haven't failed me. Just show some emotion...please?"

Kakashi hugged the blond in his arms. "I'll try… but only for you."

Kakashi walked Naruko home an hour later. When they arrived at the Namikaze residence Naruko spoke up.

"Hey Kashi, would you like to come in for some dinner? Mom is making miso with eggplant. Your favorite."

"Well I can't say no to some miso and eggplant can I?" Kakashi smiled through his mask.

"Great! Come on in!" Naruko smiled, her violet eyes gleaming in the moonlight.

Kakashi and Naruko had just finished their dinner and were sitting at the dinner table with her parents, Minato and Kushina Namikaze. The two were waiting for her parents to tell them some kind of good news. Whatever it was, Minato and Kushina seemed excited about it.

"Okay you two. Are you ready for the big news?" Minato said quite enthusiastic.

"Yes! Now tell us already!" Naruko exclaimed. She just couldn't take the anticipation. It was killing her!

"Well… I'm going to be the next Hokage! My inauguration into position is next week!" Minato exclaimed.

"OH MY GOSH I KNEW IT!" Naruko yelled.

Kakashi was too stunned to say anything. He couldn't believe that HIS SENSEI was going to be the next Hokage. That in itself was an achievement.

"Kashi! My dad is going to be the next Hokage! THE HOKAGE." Naruko was way more excited than she should have been.

After the news was told and the excitement died down a little, it was time for Kakashi to leave.

"Well goodnight Kakashi." Naruko smiled. Her parents had already said their goodbyes and had gone off to bed.

"Goodnight Naruko. I'll see you tomorrow maybe?" Kakashi said. Naruko smiled and hugged the boy tightly.

"Naruko…" Kakashi said.

"Yes Kashi?" Naruko asked.

"Can you look up at me?"

Naruko nodded her head and looked up at the boy. In that instance, she felt his lips on hers. He had pulled down his mask so that their bare lips would touch. It was a brief kiss but Naruko would remember it forever.

"Naruko... I love you." Kakashi whispered, but before she could reply, Kakashi waved at her and walked off.

* * *

A week passed by and Naruko hadn't seen Kakashi since the night he had confessed his feelings. She wasn't too worried though, she knew he would be seen today for it was the day her father was to officially become the Fourth Hokage of Konoha. All of the village was excited about Minato becoming the next Hokage. They knew he would lead them to peace.

The Inauguration started shortly after all the people and shinobi of Konoha had assembled in front of the Hokage Tower. It was a beautiful ceremony in which Minato swore to protect his village no matter the cost and was then given the hat of the Hokage. Minato stood there proudly wearing the hat of the Hokage and a cloak that when read said "Fourth Hokage." There was no way to measure the amount of pride Naruko felt knowing that her father was now the ruler of Konoha, a village that the both of them loved dearly.

Minato and Kushina ended up being out all day and night for the next week to celebrate this great achievement, so that left Naruko to finally have some time alone. Ever since the villagers had heard about Minato being the Hokage, Naruko never got any alone time. It was quite frustrating for her mostly because all she wanted was to find Kakashi and have him explain himself. Naruko was sitting on the couch with a her favorite book _The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi _by Jiraiya, one of the legendary Sanin, and her father's sensei. She seemed content to be reading the book for the fifth time now when all of a sudden a loud knock shocked her out of her daze. Whoever it was that seemed to be knocking on the front door was going to be in big trouble for ruining her reading time. Naruko stomped to the front door, ready to punch someone in the face but when she opened the door, all of her anger dissipated when she saw who was at the door.

Standing there was Kakashi, the person she had been looking for the past two weeks. Kakashi looked at her, as if expecting her to invite him inside.

"Would you like to come in?" She sighed.

"Thank you for inviting me in." He responded with a smile.

The two sat on the couch in an awkward silence for what seemed like forever to Naruko, but Kakashi finally broke the silence after a while.

"Naruko, I'm going into ANBU." Kakashi stated coldly. "SO I need you to forget what happened the last time I saw you."

"WHAT? YOU WANT ME TO FORGET? REALLY?" By now Naruko's anger was almost to the intensity of Kushina when angry. There was no way she could forget that night.

"Kakashi...I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN. GET OUT NOW."

Noticing the tears starting to swell in Naruko's violet eyes, Kakashi decided it was best for him to leave. "Goodbye Naruko," and with that he disappeared.

Naruko spent the next few weeks in solitude, only ever leaving her room to use the restroom, eat, or shower. Her parents were extremely worried, but every time they tried to approach the girl she shut herself up again. Minato was so busy at the Hokage tower that he didn't have time to try and talk to Naruko, so it fell to Kushina to get through to her daughter. Luckily, Kushina had some good news to share with her daughter and she knew the good news would make the young girl feel better.

Kushina stood in front of her daughter's room door a bit hesitant to knock. She didn't want Naruko to continue being a shut in...the house felt so lonely with Naruko stuffed in her room like a hermit. Finally, Kushina knocked lightly on the wooden door.

"Naruko, can I come in?" Kushina voice coated with worry.

A mumble could be heard from the other side of the door. "Yeah, one sec mom." Naruko got up from her beady lazily and tidied up her room a bit. Satisfied with how her room now looked, Naruko crawled back onto her bed. "Alright, you can come in now."

The door opened with a slight creak and in came Kushina, her red hair swaying behind her. She sat down at the edge of Naruko's bed and gently ran her fingers through her daughter's golden blond hair.

"Naruko dear, your father and I are worried about you. Very much so actually."

"There is nothing to worry about Mom. I'm fine really." Naruko sighed.

"Fine. If you don't want to talk about it then I won't force you to. But I do want to tell you some good news that I know you will enjoy."

"What is it?" Naruko asked, she really needed some good news right about now.

"Well...you're going to be an Onee-chan!" Kushina said excitedly.

"That's nice I guess...WAIT. WHAT?" Naruko's violet eyes widened with surprise.

"You are going to have a little sister silly." Kushina laughed. Naruko really did look excited about the new bundle of joy soon to join their family.

The two girls spent the next couple of hours in Naruko's bed deciding on names for the baby and how the nursery should be decorated.

The next nine months flew by fast and before Naruko knew it, the nursery was already painted, a name was decided, and the month of October had started. Over the last nine months, Naruko had been promoted to Jonin and was asked to join the ANBU as one of their youngest members. She could hardly resist the offer, especially since it was from her father himself. He wanted Naruko by his side not only as his daughter, but as one of his most trusted subordinates. Naturally, she accepted and officially became a member of the ANBU on October 3rd. Over ecstatic about how things had turned out in these past months, Naruko was unaware of the events soon to come. Her world would come crashing down in a matter of hours on the day that changed it all.

* * *

It was the night of October 10th and Naruko was just returning from a mission with her ANBU team. Once the group reached the village gates, Naruko set off to the Hokage tower to giver her mission report to the Hokage. Inside the tower on her way to the Hokage's office, she was met with people running frantically in and out of the Yondaime's office. Slightly worried, Naruko rushed to her father's office.

"Hey Dad. What's going on?" Naruko asked curiously.

"Oh Naruko! You're back! Your mother needs you right now, she's going into labor!" Minato exclaimed.

Without saying a word, Naruko rushed to the place in which her mother had planned to give birth to Naru.

Finally reaching the entrance, Naruko ran to her mother's side.

"Mom...How are you doing?"

"I'm alright dear...Where is your father?" Kushina asked, her face covered with sweat.

"He should be here soon mom." Her voice coated with worry.

Then, out of nowhere, Minato appeared. "I'm here!" Minato smiled. "Are we ready for a new family member?"

"Of course!" Naruko exclaimed.

The sounds of screaming echoed through the space as Kushina began the birthing process. Minato was to deliver the baby while Naruko was there to hold her mother's hand. At the same time, Kushina was in a battle not only to have a child, but to keep the Nine Tails sealed inside of her. Her seals on the Nine Tails were weakening because of her childbirth, but she knew it would be fine. That is, until the newborn child's first cry could be heard.

Kushina's body was stabbed with a harsh sense of pain and her scream rippled through the air. Someone had pulled the Nine Tails out of her body. A loud roar could be heard as the now released Nine Tails was wreaking havoc on Konoha.

"Naruko!" Minato yelled. "Take your mother and sister to the house now!"

Naruko nodded and picked up her mother who had the newborn in her arms and ran off to the Namikaze residence. Meanwhile, Minato braced himself for a fight with the Nine Tails.

The battle between the Nine Tails and Minato was a fierce one. Minato knew he wasn't strong enough to fight off this beast, the only option was to seal it inside someone. Kushina was too weak for the beast to be sealed inside of her again, and sealing it into Naruko was out of the question. The only other candidate was his newborn child, Naru. Minato, using his thunder god jutsu, appeared in the master bedroom of his home. Kushina was laying in the bed cuddling with the infant Naru. Naruko sat in a chair near the bed, her head in her hands.

"Kushina…"

"I know Minato...I wish it didn't have to be like this."

Naruko stayed silent. She knew what her father had to do and it pained her. The thought of losing her precious family was too traumatic.

Kushina rose from the bed with little Naru in her arms. "Alright...let's do this...I don't have much time left."

Minato held onto Kushina and they disappeared out of the room.

"I guess I should go too...for Naru." Naruko said to no one in particular then disappeared from the room herself.

Minato and Kushina appeared again right in front of the giant beast known as the Nine Tails. Minato was able to push the Nine Tails out of the village and its gates. On his giant toad, Minato did the hand signs for the jutsu that would seal the Nine Tails into Naru, but kill himself in the process. Kushina helped to seal him with what little chakra she had left as well. The Nine Tails was angry at these ninja for trying to seal him inside the body of an infant and he couldn't have that.

"I WILL NOT BE SEALED INSIDE THIS STUPID INFANT." The Nine Tails yelled, the anger in his voice highly noticeable.

All of a sudden, the Nine Tails slashed towards Naru, who laid in a little bassinet.

Stunned, both Minato and Kushina jumped in front of Naru and were stabbed with the claw of Nine Tails. Minato's jutsu had finally set in and the Nine Tails was now sealed inside of Naru.

Naruko rushed to their side, out of breath but scared to death.

"Naruko…" Kushina whispered.

"We love you sweetie." Minato said, trying not to cough up blood.

"Take care of Naru, oh and Naru my dear...listen to your big sister and don't cause too much trouble for her. She is a young one as well. We love you both." Kushina took in a sharp breath.

Tears were falling down Naruko's face as she watched her parents die slowly; her violet eyes taking in the entire scene before her.

ANBU and medical ninjas rushed to the side of the Yondaime and his wife but it was too late. The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, picked up little Naru and held her close.

"Let's hope the council is willing to let you be with family." He whispered to her.

Naru stared at him with her big blue eyes. She was the spitting image of her father, just as Naruko was; except for her violet eyes, that was a trait inherited from Kushina.

Three days later, Naruko stood in front of all the council members of Konoha. She was given the past three days to mourn the loss of her parents but now it was time to have the council determine how Naru was to be raised. She did contain the beast Nine Tails inside her after all.

"Naruko, we understand that you want to care for your sister, but that is not possible." One of the council members stated.

"Why is it not possible? I make enough money as an ANBU to support the both of us and we can stay in the home our parents left for us." Naruko said, on the brink of tears.

"You being an ANBU is exactly why you cannot care for Naru. Who will take care of her when you go away for mission? ANBU go on missions that can take anywhere from days to years for completion. Who is willing to care for a child like Naru for that long? No one is."

"But-" Naruko was cut off.

"Therefore we have come to the decision that Naru will be placed in an orphanage. We do not want the holder of a beast such as the Nine Tails to know that she is of importance. Let's not ruin the Yondaime's name."

"RUIN THE YONDAIME'S NAME? MY FATHER PUT THAT BEAST IN NARU BECAUSE HE KNEW IT WOULD BE OKAY. YOU'RE GOING TO LET MY LITTLE SISTER GO THROUGH HELL BECAUSE YOU DON'T WANT YOUR OWN IMAGE TO BE RUINED. YOU WANT THE VILLAGERS TO HATE AND DETEST HER BECAUSE OF WHAT IS INSIDE HER." Naruko yelled, exasperated by the council's attitude.

"Naruko Namikaze. You will not speak to your elders with such a tone." It was Sarutobi, the Third Hokage.

"Y-yes Sir." Naruko was frustrated.

"Naruko, I am here to tell you that the council's rules are absolute, and because of this I am sending you on a mission. Come to my office for the details." With that, Sarutobi left the room.

Naruko bowed to the people of the council and followed the Hokage to his office.

The Hokage sat in his chair and sighed. "You know Naruko...there is nothing I can do but stand aside. I don't have much say against them. I did try to help, but all I can do now is give you a mission to help you clear your head; a very long mission."

"A very long mission? How long?" Naruko asked, concerned that she may not get to see Naru grow.

"Over five years…" Sarutobi replied.

"WHAT? OVER FIVE YEARS? YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME." Naruko yelled.

"Naruko, calm down please. This is the only way I can help you. If you stay, the council will have you under surveillance 24/7. You won't have any freedom." he sighed. "This is for your own good."

Naruko was stunned; the council had been watching her? And they would continue to? That was a scary thought. "Okay...I'll go."

"Alright. Let's get your ANBU team in here so we can discuss the details."

It was a very detailed mission; Naruko and her team were to infiltrate the Stone and collect Intel on their ninja training and supply routes for the next five to seven years depending on what they would find once they got there. She would miss so much of Naru's life; it was depressing but this mission was essential to the village.

Naruko was permitted to see Naru one last time before she left for the mission. She cradled Naru in her arms for no more than five minutes before she was taken away.

"Goodbye my little sister. I hope you grow up well." And with that Naruko left the village, not to return for over five years.

* * *

~5 Years Later~

A young woman clad in cloak could be seen walking through the outskirts of the Village Hidden in the Stone. Her long brown hair was pulled into two symmetrical pigtails. She walked calmly to the edge of the village, careful to see if others noticed her movements. Once she was assured no one was following her, she leapt into the small forest just outside the village. She soon came to a halt and whispered the words "Let the caged bird sing in summer…"

A small figure wearing a painted mask came out of the shrubbery, "For it becomes depressed in the winter" the voice was that of a young boy.

The girl had confirmed who the boy was through the simple saying and put up a privacy jutsu. She let her guard down and released her henge. Brown hair turned to blond and green eyes melted into violet.

"You must be the ANBU sent to receive Intel." She spoke quietly.

"Hai." Responded the small figure. "I am."

"Alright...here is a scroll containing all the information I have gathered over the past five years." She spoke. _ I have no idea why they want Intel NOW….but whatever, the sooner I am done here, the sooner I get to see Naru. _Naruko thought inwardly.

"Thank you, this is a great help to our village."

Naruko hummed in response.

"I will be back every week at the same time for the rest of your mission. The Hokage wants as much information as possible."

Naruko nodded her head in response. "By the way...how old are you?" Her curiosity kicking in.

"I'm ten." responded the boy.

"Well that is pretty fucking young. Shit! Excuse my language. I'm not used to giving information to ten year olds." she smiled apologetically.

A short "Hn" was his only response.

"Well see ya! I got more intel to gather." And with that Naruko put up her henge and jumped off back to the village.

The young boy disappeared soon after.

Naruko walked briskly through the village protected by her well-hidden henge.

"Tskumi-chan!" The voice of a young man yelled from behind.

_Shit...someone is calling me...stupid code names. Thanks sensei_, Naruko thought to herself.

Naruko quickly turned her head and smiled brightly. "Yes Kira-san?"

The young man named Kira walked towards Naruko briskly, his brown eyes meeting her green ones. "Where did you go? Not skipping out on dinner with the others are ya?" he asked her, smiling brightly.

"Ha, I wish. Everyone in our squad are little piglets. I'd love to miss out on that."

Kira laughed in response. "Let's get going, don't want to be late and worry our _magnificently great_ squad members."

Naruko laughed, "They sure are something else."

The two walked side by side to a rundown restaurant near the outskirts of town. Once inside, Kira pointed towards a table in the back where three seemingly young genin were sitting. Naruko nodded and the two walked slowly to the table.

"Look! Its Tskumi-sensei and Kira-sensei!" One of the genin exclaimed, a young girl with bright pink eyes and short, jet black hair.

"Why hello there Kurotsuchi-chan." Naruko smiled at the young girl with bright eyes.

"Tskumi-senesi! Baka Mayako is eating all the dango!" Another one of the genin yelled.

"Really Nao-kun? Is Mayako-chan really eating all of your precious dango, or do you want me to buy you some more?" Naruko asked the boy, staring intently into his honey brown eyes.

The boy pouted, his golden locks covering his eyes slightly, "Maybe…" he responded weakly.

"You two act like academy students when you have been genin for three years now! You are not children anymore." Naruko sighed, but still managed to smile.

"Do you have anything to say Mayako-chan?" Kira asked the young girl who had yet to speak.

The girl looked up at him with her striking blue eyes. "No sensei," she whispered.

Kira smiled brightly, "Well you three, let's all eat together as a squad!"

Naruko bid her farewells to the squad after dinner, making sure to pat each of the young genin on the head. Walking down the streets this late at night was lonely for Naruko. She wondered how Naru was doing all alone in the Konoha, by herself at the age of five. Naruko stopped for a second and shook her head. _No no no...I can't be thinking about that right now. I need to focus on my mission._

Naruko sighed and walked up the steps of her building; slowly turning the corner and walking to the door at the end of the hall. She unlocked the door and walked in.

The apartment was somewhat bare. It had all of the basic furniture: a couch, television, coffee table, and rug. There was nothing hanging on the beige walls and the place didn't feel like home to Naruko, although she had been living there for the past five years.

Once her boots were off, she walked through the kitchen to another room: her bedroom. She put up a barrier and released her henge.

"Finally I can relax."

She walked further into the room, revealing a large queen size bed in the corner covered in purple pillows and a comforter. She placed her weapons pouch and cloak on the cluttered desk near her bedroom door. Slowly, she walked to the dresser closest to her bed, opening one of the drawers and pulling out an oversized shirt. She changed out of her ninja gear and into the comfy shirt, the smell of her father still lingering on the clothing. Naruko crawled into the pillow infested bed, pulling her hair out of its pigtails and placing the hair ties carefully on her dresser.

"Why me? Why did I have to do this mission? I feel like I am betraying some really good people." She said aloud to the silence.

"I didn't expect to care about them so much."

* * *

~Flash Back to Five Years Ago~

As Naruko was leaving the village, she met up with Jiraiya in a small village; he was to debrief her on the mission.

"Naruko, you are to infiltrate the Stone. I already have all of the information you will need for your alias and where you will live." Jiraiya said in a calm and collected voice.

Naruko nodded and took the scroll from Jiraiya.

"Your name will be Tskumi Nohara, and you are a jonin in the Stone Village. I have all of the further background information on your alias in the scroll as well as the address of the place you will be living at." Jiraiya waited for Naruko to nod in understanding and continued, "For your mission, you are to act as a Jonin sensei to three fresh genin in about two years' time. Treat them like you would any genin from our own village and earn their trust. Gather information on their family backgrounds and learn how the ninja system works within the village. This mission is about getting close to others and breaking ties with them when it's over. Can you do that Naruko?"

Naruko looked up in to her sensei's eyes. "I will try."

Jiraiya patted her head lightly. "I know you can." His smile radiating.

And just like that, he disappeared.

Once he left, Naruko looked through the scroll. Her new name was Tskumi Nohara and she was a Jonin that was thought to be lost on a mission a few years ago. The Tsuchikage had agreed to let her come back as a kunoichi but only if she became the sensei of his granddaughter Kurotsuchi in two years. Prior to becoming her official Jonin sensei, 'Tskumi' was to train Kurotsuchi in advanced ninjutsu. Tskumi had an apartment in the ninja district of the village and was to decorate it however she wished but Kurotsuchi would be visiting her often so all Intel she would gather had to be hidden.

As Naruko read through all of the information on the Tsuchikage and his granddaughter, she realized that Kurotsuchi's training began next week, which meant Naruko had to get to the Stone immediately in order to arrive on time. She put up her henge causing her blond hair to become a muddy brown and her violet eyes to turn a piercing green. Humming to herself, Naruko jumped into the trees, and on her way to the Stone.

Naruko arrived in the Stone a day before her training with Kurotsuchi was to begin. One of the Jonin there, an energetic man named Kira Watanari, escorted Naruko to her apartment. He seemed to be at least two years older than her, with brown eyes and golden blond hair. He was attractive to say the least.

"Thanks for bringing me here." She said with a small smile.

"No problem! It was nice. Um...Miss Nohara correct?" He smiled, rubbing the back of his head in thought.

"Oh. Yes. Nohara. Tskumi Nohara."

"I was right! Well see ya later Miss. Nohara." with that, he walked off, leaving Naruko standing in front of the apartment; keys clutched between her fingers.

She stood there for a moment, and then turned to the door, putting the key inside the lock. With a small click, the door opened and Naruko walked inside. There was no furniture in any of the rooms. The only thing there was an envelope and a letter sitting on the kitchen counter. She reached for the letter first:

* * *

_Dear Tskumi, _

_Welcome back to the Village Hidden in the Stone! This here is your new apartment and yes, it is very bare. The kitchen has all the basic materials you will need: pots, pans, dishes, etc. There is money in the envelope next to this letter. It should be enough to get some furniture for yourself and maybe something a little extra. If you need anything else, feel free to contact me at any time._

_Sincerely, _

_The Tsuchikage_

* * *

She picked up the envelope and looked at its contents. Inside, just as the Tsuchikage had described, was a small wad of money. She put the envelope in her pocket and walked back to the door.

"Well, it's time to go shopping."

She came back to the apartment a few hours later, two men following behind with a truck full of furniture parked outside.

"Alright." she said, "Just bring the furniture and boxes up and put it all in the living room. I can take care of it after that."

The men nodded and began bring up box after box to her apartment. After all the boxes and furniture were stuffed in her living room, Naruko created a few kage bushins to help her maneuver the furniture in the house.

After about two hours, Naruko had her bedroom all set up with a desk, dresser, and queen size bed. She had bought lavender sheets, a purple comforter, and a ton of fluffy purple pillows just for her bed. If she was going to be living here for at least five years, she needed to be comfortable. The desk, near her bedroom door, was a light brown color and had three drawers on one side, she figured that all her scrolls could go in one drawer, and maybe her weapons in another. The last drawer she could put a seal on and hide all of her Intel in it. Her dresser was the same light brown as the desk, and had four drawers, that was situated near her bed.

Her living room was also just about finished, the couch was black with white throw pillows, and it came with a black and white rug to match it. She had set a dark brown coffee table in the middle of the rug to add a little more decor. The couch faced a television that stood near the wall, causing the couch to sit against a window. The television was of normal size, and it sat on a dark wood stand that matched the coffee table. To finish the living room, she put up white and black polka dot curtains to add to the theme.

Satisfied with her work, she moved to the bathroom. Her clones had unpacked all of her toiletries and put them away nice and neat. The purple shower curtain had been hung and the matching bath mats were on the floor in their proper places. Naruko sighed, washed off her face, and let her hair loose, the golden locks falling to her sides, just reaching the bottom of her butt.

"I'm too young for this" she whispered, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

She looked away quickly and walked out, leaving the door wide open.

The next day, Naruko was in her henge awaiting the arrival of her new student to be, Kurotsuchi. She sat on the couch reading a new book she had gotten from the bookstore while she was out the other day. After reading for about an hour, a light knock came from the front door. Naruko walked to the door briskly and was met with a pair of bright pink eyes just as she opened the door.

"Hello there sensei! My name is Kurotsuchi!" The young girl was about eight years old and had hair as black as ink.

"Hi Kurotsuchi, my name is Tskumi. Would you like to come in?" Naruko asked, smiling brightly at the girl.

"Of course!" The girl came in, taking off her sandals. Naruko gestured for Kurotsuchi to sit on the couch with her. The small girl skipped over to the couch, excitement evident.

"Well Kurotsuchi, what are some of your hobbies? Do you have a dream that you want to achieve one day?"

"I love sweets and cute things! I like to read and one day I hope to be the strongest ninja in the village and protect my grandfather!"

_Well…_Naruko thought inwardly_, she needs a little work. Being a kunoichi isn't fun and games…but I guess she somewhat grasps the idea._

"That's wonderful Kurotsuchi. May I ask how old you are?"

"Only if you tell me how old you are nee-chan!"

Naruko laughed. "I'm actually only fourteen."

"WOW! And you are already a Jonin? That's great. I'm eight and I graduate from the academy in two years!" she was so excited.

"That's wonderful! So Kurotsuchi, now that I know you a little better, let's go to the training ground to assess your ninjutsu skills and we will go from there."

"Alright!" Kurotsuchi ran to the door and off to training ground.

Naruko sighed, "She forgot her sandals…."

At the training ground, Naruko's thoughts were confirmed. Kurotsuchi may be the granddaughter of a Kage, but she was seriously lacking when it came to ninjutsu. Not that she was bad at it, she just didn't know anything past the jutsu taught at the academy. Naruko's job was to teacher her advanced jutsu, but the girl seriously needed to learn the basics first. How was she supposed to teach someone advanced ninjutsu when they couldn't even attempt to walk on water?

Naruko sighed inwardly, "Alright Kurotsuchi, it seems that you only know a few of the basics, so this week we will focus on focusing chakra to your feet to be able to walk on water and trees."

"WHAT?! You can do that?! That's so cool."

Naruko mentally face palmed. _Okay…it may be more work than I thought…_

"Yes you can…so for now, can you focus chakra to your feet? Naruko asked.

"Hai!" Kurotsuchi nodded fiercely and focused on her chakra. A light glow came from the bottom of her feet and Naruko knew she was ready for the next step.

"Okay. The next step is to try walking on the tree. I will demonstrate for you." Naruko focused chakra to her feet and began walking up a tree until she reached a branched were she stood upside down.

Kurotsuchi stared at her in disbelief, "Wow…"

Naruko walked back down and patted Kurotsuchi on the head.

"It's your turn now Kurotsuchi." She smiled at the girl. "I know you can do it."

Without a word, Kurotsuchi walked to the tree. She looked up at the massive trunk and gulped.

"Here I go." Suprisingly, she managed to get almost all the way up the tree until she fell back to the ground again.

"Good job! Let's keep trying alright?" Naruko said sincerely to the girl.

Kurotsuchi nodded and tried walking up the tree again.

After a few more attempts, Kurotsuchi finally got to the top of the tree where Naruko had been just a few hours ago.

"Look sensei! I made it to the top!"

Naruko, who had been sitting against another tree, looked up from her book to see Kurotsuchi standing upside down on the tree.

Naruko grinned, "Good job! Are you ready for the next step?"

"Hai!" Kurotsuchi walked down the base of the tree back to the ground.

"Follow me." Naruko said, still focused on reading her book.

The two walk to a lake nearby the training grounds. It was midafternoon and they only had about two hours until it was dark.

"For this exercise, it is the same concept as tree walking, except on water. Therefore, it is less stable and more likely to make you lose concentration." Naruko stated, eyes on her book.

Kurotuschi nodded in understanding. "Please demonstrate for me sensei."

Naruko looked up at the girl from her book "Okay."

Just like before, Naruko walked on the water with as much ease as she had when walking normally.

Kurotsuchi was again amazed by Naruko's skill and was getting extremely excited again. Once Naruko walked back to land, she gave Kurotsuchi a thumbs up, signaling that it was her turn to attempt the jutsu. Surprisingly, she caught on very quickly and they were done with her basic training by sundown.

Outside the training grounds, Naruko waved at the young girl and put on her biggest and brightest smile. The girl smiled back and ran off to her home for dinner. Alone, Narkuo enjoyed the blissful silence that accompanied her on the walk back to her apartment.

"It sure was a long day." She sighed and walked into the apartment.

* * *

2 Years Later…

Naruko stood in the middle of the training ground, silently reading a book she recently checked out from the shinobi library below the Tsuchikage's office. It was on the history of the war strategies planned by The Stone. She was trying to gain information on how the shinobi of the stone thought during a war crisis, and so far she had found a lot of information that could be helpful to the Leaf once she was able to pass on information. Out of nowhere, a black blur came into view, the figure was holding a kunai, charging toward her at full force. Naruko, not startled what so ever, blocked the attack swiftly, sending the attacker across the field. The figure panted hard, falling to their knees in defeat.

"You should know you cannot sneak up on me Kurotsuchi. Nice try though." Naruko sighed.

Kurotsuchi looked up, pouting. "But sensei, this is our last one on one training until I get a team!"

"Wait. You made genin rank?" Naruko asked puzzled.

"Yes I did! I get assigned a team tomorrow!" Kurotsuchi smiled brightly.

"That's great!" Naruko smiled, "Come here and give me a hug."

Kurotsuchi ran into Naruko's arms and hugged her tightly.

"This is all thanks to you sensei!" Soon after Kurotsuchi said that, an ANBU appeared in front of the two.

"The Tsuchikage needs to see you Nohara-san."

"Thank you, I will be there shortly."

The ANBU nodded in response and disappeared. Naruko looked down at Kurotsuchi, the younger girl was still holding on to her, her faced mushed into Naruko's black jacket.

"Sensei, you smell nice." Kurotsuchi nuzzled into Naruko's side.

"Alright brat, time to let go." Naruko nudged the girl gently. "I have to go see your grandfather. The old geezer probably wants to assign me a new student."

Kurotsuchi gasped and clung to Naruko even tighter. "He better not! Or I will never talk to that geezer again!"

Naruko laughed and ruffled Kurotsuchi's black hair. "I'll see you later kid."

Kurotsuchi huffed and let Naruko go reluctantly.

The Tsuchikage sat silently in his office awaiting the arrival of Tskumi Nohara, the woman he had entrusted the training of his granddaughter to.

A light knock came from the entrance to his office. "Come In." His voice echoed through the office.

Tskumi Nohara walked in the door, her brown hair cascading down her shoulders in brilliant waves. For a brief moment, the Tsuchikage wished he was a young man again but quickly pushed the thought out of his mind.

He cleared his throat as Tskumi sat in a chair facing his desk.

"Miss Nohara it is good to see you."

"You needed to speak to me Tsuchikage-sama?" Her voice was a sweet melody ringing in his ears.

"Yes, if possible, could you be the Jonin-sensei for my granddaughter's team of genin? You will have a Jonin accompany you in teaching the students since he was a personal sensei for one of the students just as you were for Kurotsuchi."

"As you wish Tsuchikage-sama. I will be the sensei for Kurotsuchi's team." Naruko smiled and bowed, "If that is all you need, I will be going now."

"Wait, before you go here are the files on the genin to be on Kurotsuchi's team. As well as the Jonin to accompany you. You meet tomorrow at the training ground where Kurotsuchi has always had practice."

Naruko nodded, took the files from his desk, and walked out silently. The Tsuchikage made note of how her hips swayed as she walked.

"Kira Watanari will be excited about the jonin I have paired him with." The Tsuchikage whispered to himself.

Naruko arrived at the training ground an hour before her meeting with the new team. She paced back and forth silently, reading a book from the library as she walked. After the hour had passed, footsteps and shouting could be heard from the entrance to the training ground. Three small figures followed by a larger one could be seen walking into the training ground.

"Sensei!" Kurotsuchi's voice was coated with excitement. "Are you really going to be our team's leader?"

Naruko smiled warmly at the girl. "Yes Brat, I am you're team leader. Now introduce me to your teammates."

"Okay!" Kurotsuchi ran off to get the others.

Leaning against a tree with eyes closed, Naruko began to think of ways to explain to these genin how important teamwork is during missions. She didn't even know if they were capable of going on missions anytime soon, being fresh genin and all.

Her thoughts came to an abrupt halt when she heard Kurotsuchi yelling her name. Opening one eye, Naruko could see Kurotsuchi standing with two other genin and a Jonin, smiling wide at Naruko, anticipating the first meeting with their team leader.

Naruko got up silently and moved toward the group. "Hi there! My name is Tskumi Nohara and I am your new Jonin sensei and team leader! Let's start with introductions. Tell me your name, one thing you like, and why you became a ninja."

"Am I included in the introduction?" The other Jonin asked mockingly.

"Why of course, we don't want to exclude anyone now do we?"

"I'll start!" Kurotsuchi exclaimed. "My name is Kurotsuchi and my grandpa is the Tsuchikage! I like dango and I became a ninja because I want to be strong like my grandpa and my dad!"

"I'm next! My name is Nao Uzu, I love to read, and I became a ninja because I want to protect the people I love." The boy blushed and looked in the direction of Kurotsuchi.

_Well then…_Naruko thought. _Let's hope Kurotsuchi doesn't have a fan club like someone…._her thoughts drifted to Kakashi but were interrupted by the soft voice of a girl.

"My name is Mayako Kuroko. I like to read medical books and I became a ninja so I could continue studying medicine and one day be a great medical ninja!"

"That's wonderful." Naruko smiled at the three of them, happy to have such interesting students.

"Well. It's my turn now isn't it?" The Jonin smiled at Naruko, she knew exactly who he was.

"I am Kira Watanari. One of the youngest to become a Jonin, like Miss Nohara. I am a medical ninja so I was Mayako-chan's personal sensei until now. I too like to read medical books and I aspire to be the Head of Medicine at the hospital here in Iwa." Kira smirked at Naruko thinking he had impressed her thoroughly. Naruko only rolled her eyes in response.

"Tell us more about yourself Tskumi-sensei." Mayako said, interested in the young woman. "You didn't mention any of your likes or dreams. I'm interested in how you came to be our sensei as well."

Naruko sighed and sat in the grass. "Alright, take a seat and I will tell you a little about myself."

The others sat obediently, ready to hear the story of their new sensei.

"I became a ninja at the age of seven and joined the ANBU at eleven. On a top secret mission when I was twelve I went MIA, held captive by rogue ninjas from another village. I managed to escape two years later and came back to the village. Since I am an expert at stealth and ninjutsu, the Tsuchikage chose me to be his granddaughter's personal sensei. I trained Kurotsuchi for two years and now I am going to teach you all ninjutsu and taijutsu that is essential in improving yourselves as ninja."

"Whoa. That's kind of cool." Nao said after a few minutes of silence.

"Our sensei is awesome!" Mayako yelled, making Kira wince.

"Can you teach is some cool moves now?" Nao asked, eager to get started.

"I need to know your skill levels first. Can you or Mayako walk on water?"

"Mayako can. I know that for sure." Kira was the first to respond.

"I can! My dad taught me how. He also taught me a lot of the stuff Mayako and Kurotsuchi can do." Nao smiled brightly.

"Great! Since you all know the important basics, the real training starts tomorrow. I'll see all of you here at 6am." Naruko smirked at them, "Get ready for the workout of a lifetime."

The three genin nodded their heads silently and left the training ground, leaving only Naruko and Kira standing there.

"I'll see you tomorrow Watanari-san." Naruko nodded at the man and started to walk to the entrance of the village.

"Nohara-san, may I walk you home? I'd like to chat for a bit." Kira jogged after her, trying to catch up. Once he met her side, he slowed to a walk.

"So I'll take that as a yes?" He asked.

"No." Naruko replied, "I can walk myself home but thanks for the offer." She disappeared in that instant, leaving wind and leaves in her wake.

"Damn that woman is beautiful." Kira smiled and continued walking.

At 6:15 the next morning, Naruko stood in the training ground with three tired genin. She had made them do 100 jumping jacks and they were already worn out.

"Quit being slackers! Now give me 100 squats!" Naruko barked orders at them. She had to get these genin into high physical standards and was nowhere near done with them. By the time noon rolled around, the three genin had done 100 jumping jacks, squats, push-ups, burpees, crunches, and had run the perimeter of the village twice.

"It's lunchtime kids. Come get a bento and take your time eating." Kira handed each of the genin their lunches and sat down to enjoy his own lunch. Naruko sat on a tree branch, her back on the trunk, reading another book on Iwa.

"Sensei!" Kurotsuchi whined, "Why are you making us work so hard? You haven't done this to me for over a year." She pouted slightly.

"Because you need it. A ninja has to keep up their physical health if they want to be able to fight with an iron fist." Naruko smiled gently at the girl, "It's for your own good."

"Sensei I'm tired. Can we go home now?" Nao whined as if he was being put through torture.

"Actually yes, you can go. But be back tomorrow morning and we will do double the workout we had today."

All three genin sighed heavily and nodded their heads. Naruko laughed "I'm not punishing you, cheer up. Go home and relax. See you tomorrow."

* * *

Kakashi stared down at the two year old walking about the Hokage's office. Her blond hair stuck out in spikes and her small blue orbs always looked like they were always analyzing everything she touched. The child was Naru Uzumaki, the daughter of his late sensei and sister to the first girl he ever loved.

Naru had found her way straight into the front of the Hokage's desk where she hit her little head with a bump. Kakashi ran to pick up the small girl before she started crying all over the place.

"Shh Naru. Everything's okay, Kashi has you now." He cradled the child in his arms.

Small blue eyes met his single grey one and a small giggle found its way out of the tiny girl's body.

"Kashi!" she exclaimed "Where's Jiji?"

"He'll be right back Naru-chan just be a good girl okay?"

"Hai!"

Kakashi eye smiled at the girl, but when he looked into her eyes, all the pain from _that night_ came back to him. Hitting him harder than he remembered.

~Flash Back~

_Kakashi made his way to the Namikaze residence. It had been weeks since he saw Naruko's face and now here he was. Delivering news that she would probably hate. After he knocked, the door was flung open and an angry Naruko was staring him in the face. That is, until she realized who it was and her features softened. _

"_Would you like to come in?" She sighed. _

"_Thank you for inviting me in." He responded with a smile. _

_Kakashi walked into the house and they sat on the couch. An awkward silence brewing between the two. Kakashi wanted to hug her, press his lips against hers, feel the palm of her hand against his but there were more pressing matters at hand. He sighed internally and broke the silence, expecting an outraged Naruko._

"_Naruko, I'm going into ANBU." Kakashi stated coldly. "SO I need you to forget what happened the last time I saw you." As expected, Naruko exploded._

"_WHAT? YOU WANT ME TO FORGET? REALLY?" By now Naruko's anger was almost to the intensity of Kushina when angry. There was no way she could forget that night. _

"_Kakashi...I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN. GET OUT NOW."_

_Noticing the tears starting to swell in Naruko's violet eyes, Kakashi decided it was best for him to leave. "Goodbye Naruko," and with that he disappeared._

_Kakashi appeared at the Memorial Stone in that instant. He fell to his knees and leaned his head against the cool stone. _

"_I'm so sorry…" and a single tear fell from his face._

~End Flash Back~

Naru squirmed in Kakashi's arms until he was broken from his trance and finally let the girl go. She continued walking about the Hokage's room awaiting the arrival of her precious Jiji. Kakashi, she supposed, was alright too. After that day, Naru didn't see Kakashi again. He was like a ghost in the wind of her life.

~End of Overall Flash Back~

* * *

**How was it? (: **

**I hope you all enjoyed it and be on the lookout for the next chapter! **

**Leave a positive review to let me know what you think or if you have any questions. **

**Favorite/Follow if you want more. (;**

**As always, no flames please!~**

**See you guys next time!**

**~Micake~**


End file.
